<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrath Wants to Cuddle by shybright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227639">Wrath Wants to Cuddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright'>shybright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Satan, F/M, What we all wanted, fluff if you squint, no this does not go astray, ooc i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on, how was MC supposed to know that Satan has really low tolerance for alcohol?</p><p>A drabble where Wrath, uhm, wants to cuddle... as per the title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrath Wants to Cuddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'll apologise at the end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never did MC think that he would get drunk off one glass only.</p><p>And never did she expect that Satan is an affectionate drunk.</p><p>"MC~" He coos cheerfully, arms outstretched as he slowly approaches her across the sofa they share, his face red from being intoxicated and his eyes spelling happiness. "Come here, come hold me."</p><p>"U-uhm…" MC holds out her own hands acting as a barrier to shove Satan away, not wanting to take advantage of the suddenly cuddly demon. "You're drunk, Satan. How about you take a nap?"</p><p>He pauses, eyes becoming wide like a deer caught in headlights. He drops his arms as a pout forms on his lips, a long whine leaving him after being denied. "Nooooooo." He shakes his head aggressively. "I want you to hold me! I want you… to hold me, MC."</p><p>The sniff from Satan makes MC all alarmed as he dunks his head, shoulders drooping. Another sniff. "Why… why won't you hold me?" She notices him fidgetting with his fingers on his thighs, looking very solemn.</p><p>"Am I not…" Satan raises his head… and MC just shuts down internally, her heart pounding at the damned, adorable sight as she bites her lip to calm herself. <em>There</em> <em>are</em> <em>tears</em> <em>in</em> <em>his</em> <em>eyes</em>. "Am I not..." he repeats, swallowing the saliva that gathered at his throat, "...<em>huggable</em> enough?"</p><p><em>Ah,</em> <em>hell</em>. MC gulps as she looks over the very enticing Satan, all sad and desperate for affection. His hair is a bit tousled, blonde strands falling over his teary eyes as his pout becomes more pronounced. The temptation of holding this rarely submissive demon is high and especially so when he looks so… MC licks her lips, so <em>innocently</em> <em>seductive</em>.</p><p>"MC…" He calls for her again, his voice strained with emotion. He closes his eyes, leaning slightly forward just to get more closer to her warmth-</p><p>"Nnnnhhh…" He lets out a soft moan, satisfied when he feels MC's arms wrap around him, hugging him closer to her chest. Satan rests his head on the crook of her neck, smiling as his lips meet the bare of her skin, causing MC to feel tingles up her spine. He also returns the hug by making her warm around her waist, pulling her flush so she rests between his open legs, leaving very little space from each other.</p><p>"You're holding me…" He murmurs happily against her neck, the tremors making MC shiver. He tightens his hold around her. Feeling a little bit daring, his tongue protrudes slightly to lick a small part of her skin causing MC to gasp in surprise. He flicks his tongue back and forth, only stopping when he sticks his teeth onto the moist skin, lightly biting her. MC tightly firms her lips together, not allowing herself to make a sound that might entice the drunk demon to take this further.</p><p><em>Lord,</em> <em>I</em> <em>both</em> <em>regret</em> <em>and</em> <em>want</em> <em>to</em> <em>repeat</em> <em>suggesting</em> <em>we</em> <em>drink</em> <em>together next time</em>. How was she supposed to know he got drunk that easily? Maybe it is her fault for mixing him that Pina Colada and not telling him what it was before he bottomed it down. Then again, she loves the flushed look Satan has and how his eyes just screams he wants to be as physically close as possible. <em>No</em> <em>lie,</em> <em>but</em> <em>being</em> <em>bitten</em> <em>feels</em> <em>good</em>.</p><p>A few seconds pass before Satan lets up, he smiles widely at the teeth marks he left on her skin, proceeding to place a tender kiss at the increasingly red spot. "MC~" He calls again, dropping his forehead on her shoulder. He exhales a large sigh. "You're a tasty snack."</p><p>MC chuckles as she gently strokes his back, his eyes flutter shut at the small gesture. "Thank you, I guess? I hope your appetite is appeased." She has no idea how to deal with a drunk demon and could only hope her actions don't make them steer into a different path.</p><p>"Mmmm." He hums gratefully, burrying himself once again in the crook of her neck, pulling her closer. He inhales her scent. Sweet. "I'm full of MC."</p><p>Satan feels himself getting warmer, and it's not because of his drunken state. He hides himself further as his cheeks feel hot from embarrassment. "...You're so warm like a black cat doll I used to have when I was small. I always punched it if I get angry but as a way of apology, I bring it with me to sleep." His eyes crinkle in amusement at his fond memory, feeling joy at the past trinket. "...Can you be that black cat… until I fall asleep, MC?"</p><p><em>It</em> <em>won't</em> <em>be</em> <em>long</em>… He thinks internally, his eyelids feeling very heavy. <em>She's</em> <em>too</em> <em>warm</em>.</p><p>"I'll hold you until you sleep." MC answers after she chuckles again, happy at being revealed a small anecdote when he was younger, continuing to stroke Satan's back. "And I'll still hold you when you awake."</p><p>"Yay…" Satan replies faintly, a small smile on his lips as he feels himself fade away to rest. "I'll count on you… to protect me… from the…. cold…"</p><p>The last thing he feels is her hand stroking his head, reminiscent of the times when he was small and has six dependable, older brothers waiting for him to sleep with softness on their faces.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry, I just wanted an excuse to write based on the deflowered version of his Picnic SSR. He looked so adorable, all I wish is to be SPARED.</p><p>please leave comments at this ??!! of a self-indulgent drabble. and if you want to be in-game friends... h-here' s my ID i guess: 1707616155</p><p>thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>